


Cloudy Sleepy Ash

by BuruRaven



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Anime Compliant Up To Episode 7, Bloodlust, But Definitely Spoiler-Free For Anime-Only-Fans!, Gen, I Haven’t Read The Manga So This Will Probably Be Stupid For Canon-Fans, Insomniac Kuro, More Specifically Right Before That Scene Where Mahiru Wakes Up And Kuro Isn’t Sleeping By His Side, No Slash, Sleeping Mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuruRaven/pseuds/BuruRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A tongue darted out and hastily licked the visible and audible pulse point. Seemingly in response to this, the unconscious Mahiru under his mouth released a sleepy sound while moving his head just so as if to allow Kuro better access. Instinctively, Sleepy Ash lowered his opened mouth to the offered neck in preparation for the bite, mandible hyperextended, saliva forming under his tongue… and then, in the corner of his eye, he saw it.</i>
</p><p>If you follow the manga of this anime you should probably not read this fic. If you only watch the anime, then go ahead at your own risk. This is my first fanfiction attempt in this fandom, so be kind, please. You can also find this fic on my tumblr, <a href="http://bururaven.tumblr.com/post/149146019089/cloudy-sleepy-ash">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudy Sleepy Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Servamp (anime). Servamp (anime) is the property of Strike Tanaka and Brain’s Base, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this, nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Probably for the hundredth time in less than one hour - not that he bothered enough to actually keep count -, Kuro tried closing his eyes and go to sleep. His exhausted mind promptly supplied him with gruesome shadows of a past he didn’t want to remember.

Like many uncounted times before during that night, Kuro feebly fought against the brutally familiar shadows. He tried to distract himself by imagining that he was playing one of Mahiru’s console games.  But he was so drained that the attempt lasted a pitiful couple of seconds before Kuro, once again, watched the ghastly shadows seemingly stretch and distort inside his closed eyelids. This time, though, the shadows attacked him violently until they felt corporeal and cold against his chest, the back of his neck, the inside of his nose and mouth…

With a sharp inhale, Kuro was now staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. Almost listlessly, he noticed the odd red tinge of his surroundings and wheezed quietly. It felt like the shadows were still trying to suffocate him, sticking mischievously to the walls of his dry mouth and throat.

 _So troublesome_.

He fixed his stare on the circular lamp on the ceiling. It resembled the contours of a red bloodied full moon. On the edges of his field of vision, the shadows kept straining and diluting and solidifying once again, trying to crawl back at him. His chest felt cold and hollow, his skin felt itchy and incongruent, like it was liquefying. He was suffocating.

There was a soft sigh to his left. Kuro immediately tensed up, turning his whole body towards the sound, prepared to attack.

In the darkened, otherwise empty room, Mahiru’s sleeping form languidly turned onto his left side on the futon mattress, his back towards Kuro, and promptly resumed the deep slow breaths that had been the background tune of Kuro’s night struggles. Those and the sedated, rhythmic beating of his heart, the warm, delicious scent of his blood.

After a tense pause, Kuro mimicked the human’s sigh and, for once, tried to clear the bizarre red tinge out of his field of vision by squeezing the cane of his nose between his thumb and index finger, but to no avail. He vaguely considered gouging his eyeballs out. That way, both the shadows and the red might go away. Ah, but those shadows were sounds too and odours and tastes and tactile sensations… They were memories, he knew. Of a past he could not rewrite. If only he could forget them. What happened, how it happened… Everything was just…  _so troublesome_.

Kuro was deep in the midst of a black, spiralling mist. There was so much pain, and his eyes were so dry, and his body was so weary, and his eyelids were so heavy…

…  _and the aroma of Mahiru’s blood felt so delectable against the back of his throat_.

Unexpectedly, the moment Kuro’s focus landed on this last sensation, all other trains of thought were suddenly interrupted and the struggle was replaced by quiet lethargy.

In the blood-tinged darkness of their quiet shared room, Kuro languorously stared at Mahiru’s exposed neck. 

The youthful skin laid unbroken over a very thin layer of fat and a thicker layer of relaxed, sleeping muscles. Kuro could easily discern the bony bumps that where part of the vertebrae on the base of the back of Mahiru’s skinny neck. There was also the cartilage from the easily crushable trachea and the circular muscle of the easily rip-able oesophagus. 

But nestled somewhere in between all these structures on the right side of that neck, the vulnerable side of that neck, laid two fat blood vessels, a vein and an artery. And Kuro’s shattered mind had calmed down by focusing on the serene but strong pulse of that artery, on the delicious, delicious perfume of the blood that ran inside it…

Slowly, quietly, Sleepy Ash bent over his Eve’s exposed neck and deeply, pleasurably inhaled.

 _Eh…? When had he left his own futon?? It wasn’t relevant_ , he distantly decided, while touching the soft, warm skin under him with the tip of his nose and inhaling again. Although Kuro was drained, he didn’t need the power of that delicious, valuable liquid but, right now, he just wanted to taste it.

A tongue darted out and hastily licked the visible and audible pulse point. Seemingly in response to this, the unconscious Mahiru under his mouth released a sleepy sound while moving his head just so as if to allow Kuro better access. Instinctively, Sleepy Ash lowered his opened mouth to the offered neck in preparation for the bite, mandible hyperextended, saliva forming under his tongue… and then, in the corner of his eye, he saw it.

The vampire’s extremities had extended into a profoundly black, amorphous form that was slowly covering Mahiru’s defenceless features. In the few seconds that Kuro stood there just limply staring on, the form had covered everything in the small room except for that little area of his Eve’s neck. Those were the shadows, his shadows, his burden. He wouldn’t let his past hurt Mahiru. 

_How had he almost let himself harm Mahiru?_

Intense repulse raised in his chest and ruthlessly set him into motion. In one single, quiet but swift movement, Kuro raised from his crouch by the defenceless human and walked out of the room, sliding the door closed behind himself.

Soundlessly, Sleepy Ash tumbled to the floor in his feline form, surrendering to his shadows. They greedily grabbed at him and crooned eternal promises of achingly obscure, smothering regret and despair.


End file.
